vengeance_seriesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Chamberlain
Elizabeth Andrea Rose Chamberlain is the main protagonist of Vengeance. She is a student of the Deveraux Boarding School and step daughter of Alexander Deveraux. She is the first naturally born hybrid. She is the niece of Christopher Chamberlain, and the daughter of and the late . Elizabeth is a member of the and the Deveraux Family. Early History Elizabeth Andrea-Rose Chamberlain was born on May 2, 2012 as the tribrid daughter of Jacob Chamberlain and Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux. Jacob and Charlotte conceived their baby daughter during a one-night stand. After she was born, an ancestral witch killed Charlotte and planned to sacrifice the new-born. She was ultimately saved by her uncle Christopher Chamberlain, and was later sent off to be raised and protected by him to keep her safe from her families enemies in Los Angeles. Throughout Vengeance Series In Vengeance, Elizabeth is first seen walking, and she looks through the gates of the Deveraux school. Later, Elizabeth and Zander show up in Atlanta, GA, to help a witch name Dakota, who has gone to see a priest, in order to satisfy is foster parents. When Elizabeth gets out of the car, she sees Vincent sitting on the steps of the church and they have a brief conversation before Zander asks Elizabeth if they knew each other. When Elizabeth hears screaming, she signals Zander to go into the church, but only for Zander to find that the door is locked. Elizabeth uses a spell to open the doors, and tells Vincent that he should wait outside. As they walk in, Zander tells Elizabeth to silence the priest, who was preforming an exorcism on Dakota. The next day, Elizabeth, along with Zander, Vincent and Dakota talk while they are on the way to the school. Elizabeth and Zander reveal some information to Vincent, as he is confused. After, Elizabeth tells Vincent he won't remember anything, Danielle is called in so she could compel Vincent, only for all of them to find out the he could not be compelled. Elizabeth then goes to visit Vincent in the school dungeons. They talk for a while, as Elizabeth claims that Vincent asks a lot of questions. Elizabeth is seen training with Zander and they are talking about Vincent, until Alexis informs Zander that Jupiter is having an episode. Later that night, Elizabeth unknowingly interrupts Zander's session with Jupiter, and asks if she could go into the woods to vent. As, she's running in her wolf form, she stops and realizes that she was about to kill Vincent, and yells at him. Elizabeth is seen with Vincent in the library as she catches him trying to open the display case with ancient artifacts. They talk about Elizabeth's past. After Vincent comments that he'll forget everything, he kisses Elizabeth. As Elizabeth is now outside, she watches Jessica set Danielle's arm on fire. She later asks Jessica to help her with a spell to find Vincent, and that it involved black magic. At first, Jessica is reluctant but then she helps Elizabeth. Elizabeth is then seen the next morning with Zander as there was a mysterious accident that caused all the people on a bus to die. Elizabeth says to Zander that she knew it was Vincent, and that she was going to be the villain of his story. In The Other Side, Personality Even when she was a baby, Elizabeth was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Charlotte, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Jake when he said that both Charlotte and Elizabeth were fighters. Both times it is implied that Elizabeth inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father, Elizabeth's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Christopher says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. As a teenager, Elizabeth is shown to be stubborn and brave as she was willing to put herself through extreme pain and possible death in order to get her mother back. Both Jake and Zander describe Elizabeth as being smart, possibly too smart for her own good, like her father. It has been shown that Elizabeth has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever she can to protect her family. Elizabeth is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family, including Jeffery. However, once Elizabeth magically absorbs the Hollow’s soul, it nearly drives her insane because she constantly starts to hear whispers of voices in her head. The only way she can end the madness going on inside her head is by committing acts of violence. Instead of taking her anger and frustrations out on innocents, she takes it out on those she deems not innocent (provided with her father's assistance). However, her desire to quell the voices by using violence and magic causes her to kill someone who is innocent, although she intended not to. Elizabeth has thus far been unable to forge meaningful connections with the other students at the Deveraux School, not only because of her one-of-a-kind supernatural classification, but also because she's already endured a lifetime of grief and heartbreak. Due to her often disastrous past, she has resigned herself to isolation, considering it the path that will provide the least heartbreak in her life. She sees loneliness as less of a burden to bear than her formative experiences of loving so deeply and losing so terribly. Elizabeth suffers from from what she describes as "inner darkness". She believes this to be a side effect of her childhood possession by the villainous Hollow, but these episodes are just as likely to have been caused by the severe and repeated physiological traumas she's experienced. Elizabeth also pushes her peers away with liberal use of sarcasm and acerbic wit. Her dark sense of humor is a defiance mechanism she uses to keep others at arm's length, and to protect herself from ever feeling too hopeful or upbeat about a world that has taught her not to be. As the child of Jake Chamberlain, a man who many call "evil", Elizabeth will have to battle her fear of becoming her father, while holding fast to her love for him and the values he's instilled in her: bravery, conviction, perseverance, and loyalty. Despite the traumas of her past, Elizabeth is a powerful young student with great potential. However, due to her fierce independence and unparalleled supernatural abilities, she has a tendency to take on every challenge herself. But she will have to learn that not every problem can be solved alone - she must eventually be able to work with and rely on other people for their help. Elizabeth has also expressed the belief that her existence is some sort of "cosmic mistake." Surrendering to this mindset would mean buckling under the burden of her family legacy, and could lead Elizabeth down a dark and uncharted path. As the tribrid, Elizabeth has the power to challenge the world, but she must first accept that she has not only the potential, but the willingness to become the hero she was born to be. }} Physical Appearance : She has a hint of the Devil in her eyes — that's all me.|Jake and Christopher about Elizabeth}} According to Christopher, Elizabeth looks like her mother. On the other hand, Jake blissfully implies that Elizabeth has inherited his eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. As a child, she had long auburn hair and light blue eyes. She was seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Now as a teenager, Elizabeth has light brown hair and dark blue eyes like her father. Alexander Deveraux described her as beautiful. As a Marshall, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother and distant relatives. Powers and Abilities Elizabeth is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Graysin, Elizabeth's magic is strong enough to fuel the Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. Elizabeth demonstrated heightened awareness of the impending explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Cole's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Cole. She then used it again to turn the car back on. According to Christopher, Elizabeth will inherit great, but unstable power. Since the five years of being hidden from the world, she's been able to heal insect wings with no formal training, with her bracelet removed. However, Elizabeth has stated that she figured some things about magic herself though has expressed that she cannot control it. She's also displayed a connection to the Hollow, drawing her sigil, the Ouroboros, though whether that was an inherent connection or the link that was used in an attempt to sacrifice her, remains to be known. Her connection to Los Angeles soil, despite not being a Harvest girl or apparent knowledge of the Ancestors, allowed her to communicate with them, where as non-witches could not. It is worthy to note that Elizabeth has detected these events while still wearing her bracelet that blocks her power. While other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Elizabeth was able to retain her consciousness until her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Jake. Elizabeth has managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her uncle Christopher on Jeffery. She would later use her telekinesis to break the salt circle that bound the spirit of Julia to the mortal plane, sending her back to the Ancestral Plane, and returned her father back to his body. With Alexander's guidance, Elizabeth was able to connect with Christopher inside of the broken talisman. Once Christopher's mind was restored, Elizabeth voluntarily left the confines of the pendent where with Alexander's guidance, they cast a spell to restore the pendant back to its original state, albeit temporarily. To date, Elizabeth's most prominent spell was the Spell of Unknotting, taught to her by Nick in the attempt to unlink Julia from the Hollow. Given enough time and enough concentration, she was able to successfully perform the Unknotting spell, unlinking Julia in the process. However, the spell was too much for her and she fainted from exhaustion. Seven years later, Elizabeth's magic appears to have improved as a teenager such as being able to cast a boundary spell to trap her father in the Abattoir and a sleeping spell on her mother. Elizabeth has also shown skill in creating her own spells. She created the cloaking spell she used to cloak Charlotte, after she was the one to kidnap her in the first place. She claimed that it was the "perfect" cloaking spell and that it would keep her safe; despite this claim, she was kidnapped again. Elizabeth is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. If Elizabeth were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. It is likely that her lycanthropy would negate her ability to practice magic given that the werewolf curse was original cast upon European American witches. Although Elizabeth is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Elizabeth were to die, she would become a vampire which should negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. Weaknesses The full extent and limits of Elizabeth's weaknesses are currently unknown. She's expressed that she cannot control it. However, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Elizabeth will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Elizabeth wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. Relationships Christopher Chamberlain Christopher is Elizabeth's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. After Elizabeth's birth, Charlotte and Jake decided to give Elizabeth away to make the city safer for her to grow up in, and while Christopher was against it at first, he later agreed to it. Jake told Christopher that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Christopher left Los Angeles with Elizabeth and became her guardian; he often told Elizabeth stories of her birth and how her her parents sent her away to be safe. Christopher and Elizabeth returned to Los Angeles after Esther found them. Christopher gave a promise to Charlotte that he will stay with Elizabeth, protect her and help raise her, as Charlotte doesn't want Jake to be the only one Elizabeth knows. Alexander Deveraux Alexander didn't care much about Elizabeth at the beginning. Later, as he married Charlotte, He becomes Elizabeth's step-father. He promised to protect her along with Charlotte and Jake. Zander is good with Elizabeth as he managed to settle her when she was upset. Appearances Season One * Vengeance Name * The name Elizabeth is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is oath of God, or God is satisfaction.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/elizabeth * The name Andrea is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Andrea is: Manly.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/andrea * The name Rose is a Scottish baby name. In Scottish the meaning of the name Rose is: Flower.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/rose * the surname Chamberlain is an occupational name for one who looked after the inner rooms of a mansion.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/chamberlain Trivia * According to Zander, Elizabeth doesn't have things (to be more specific relationships). * Elizabeth used to like Vincent, but he was too "normal" for her. * Elizabeth likes to watch Cutthroat Kitchen. Gallery References See also }} es:Elizabeth Chamberlain de:Elizabeth Chamberlain it:Elizabeth Chamberlain Category:Characters Category:Vengeance Category:Main Characters Category:Vengeance Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches/Warlocks Category:Season One Category:Vengeance TV Series